Pushing Emma (A Swan Queen Fanfic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Regina sexily saunters up to Emma, pushes her against a wall and kisses her.


_**A/N:** So I had written a comment (on Tumblr) after seeing a gif of Regina walking that I would love to see her walk towards Emma like that and "kiss the beejeezus out of her". Well, a couple of people agreed and sent me "prompts" for it. This fic is the result._

* * *

"Hello, Miss Lucas."

"Madame Mayor!" Ruby looked around the diner and Regina noticed that everyone was staring at her curiously. "Didn't expect to see you in here… tonight… of all nights."

"I know it's a little late but I got hung up at work. Henry is with his grandparents tonight, and I didn't feel like cooking." Why was she divulging all this information to the werewolf waitress? Regina collected herself. Even though she was on friendlier terms with people around town, she felt like they did not need to know her business. "Can I please have an ice tea and a grilled chicken sandwich, light on the mayo and extra tomatoes?"

"So an ice tea and the usual, coming right up." Ruby wrote the order out on her menu pad and turned toward the kitchen while Regina sidled up to a bar stool at the counter. Draping her coat and bag on the stool next to her, she settled in and looked up. Nearly everyone in the diner was watching her and when she lifted her brow quizzically, they all looked away or back down, anywhere but at her. _ How odd!_

She caught Ruby looking at her and looking at the direction of the bathrooms, and she was suddenly very suspicious of everyone's behavior.

On her way to the diner, she had bumped into Archie who had given her a startled look and then had occupied her with small talk, encouraging her on home to settle in for a cozy night_. "The demands of the mayor can be so stressful, I imagine, Regina. You should go HOME, put your feet up and relax. Have a glass of wine. Well, have a safe trip HOME." _

Regina had thought nothing of his odd behavior, but she could feel the apprehension in the air now. Something was up.

"Here you go, Regina." Ruby walked up to her with a white paper bag holding food that had never come to her this quickly before. "One grilled chicken sandwich on a whole wheat bun, loaded with veggies and just a hint of mayo, like you like." The tall brunette also held out a plastic covered paper cup. "Straw is in the bag."

"I meant to eat it here, Miss Lucas."

"Oh?" Ruby's eyes faltered and she eyed the back of the restaurant again and when Regina's gaze tried to follow hers, nosy patrons once again, who were eavesdropping on their conversation, turned down their eyes and falsely focused on their own plates. "I just assumed you wanted it to go. I mean, you must be exhausted from a hard day at work."

"Miss Lucas… what on Earth is going on?!" Regina frowned and was more curious than ever about everyone's strange behavior. As she thought more about it, people were acting oddly for the last few hours.

First, it was her assistant, Janine, gossiping with a few other woman in the office, who practically jumped out of her skin 3 hours ago when Regina had popped her head out of her office and asked her to get someone on the phone for her. The women she was speaking to went wide eyed and seemed to cower back. It had been a long while since Regina had made anyone slink back in alarm. Then, she had bumped into Mary Margaret outside her office an hour ago. She was picking up some articles that she had left behind when she was mayor. When Regina had stepped out to get something from her assistant, she and Mary Margaret were bent in whispers. She thought nothing of it at the time, even when the two women exchanged awkward looks.

"_Hello, Mary Margaret."_

"_Regina." Mary Margaret looked at Janine warily and pointed at a box on the desk. "I just came in to pick some stuff up. That I left here."_

"_Yes, of course." Regina opened a manila folder and scanned its contents._

"_Um… so have you spoken to Emma?" Regina looked up at that. Janine was practically leaning on her desk to hear her answer._

"_No. Should I have?"_

"_Uh… no. No." Snow opened her mouth, closed it and innocently smiled. "No."_

_It was habit to Regina to ignore Mary Margaret and her quirks but even though Regina had a sneaky feeling something was going on, she had more pressing issues to deal with than Snow White and her drama. Charming drama was so boring, however, one "Charming" in particular always piqued Regina's interest and concern._

"_Is Emma alright?"_

"_Oh… yes. Yes." Snow smoothed her jacket out and nodded quickly. "Yes."_

_Regina blinked at her. _Well, as long as Emma was okay. _"Good, then." Regina turned on her heel and disappeared back into her office._

Now, Regina wished she had been paying more attention. At least then, she might know why people were acting crazy. "Miss Lucas, please explain," and she gave the woman a stern meaningful look.

With a distressed expression, Ruby turned behind her and back at Regina. "Well…"

"Well… if it isn't Her Majesty, the Evil Bitch Queen."

Regina's eyes widened and she slanted her head around a worried Ruby to find Hook leaning against the doorway that lead to the bathrooms. The pirate was disheveled, looking a little green and very, very inebriated. Nearby patrons immediately forsook their meals and booths to flee.

Regina, in disbelief, looked at Ruby who uttered pleadingly, "Please Regina, no fireballs." With her arm, she nudged the werewolf out of the way in a move that could also be seen as protective. She was not certain what Hook wanted but it appeared he wanted to fight and though Regina was tired from a long day, giving the Pirate an ass-whooping was long overdue.

"What do you want, Hook?"

"I have a bone to pick with you, _Your Highness."_ Before Regina could respond, she was suddenly distracted by more diners exiting the establishment. _What the hell is going on?_

"You took her from me," he slurred and drew his sword clumsily from his scabbard. She noticed now that Hook was wearing his old pirate garb again. Curious, she thought, not feeling the least bit threatened that the pirate was armed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Swan! You took Swan from me!"

Her brow was tightly furrowed and her head jerked back in surprise and confusion. Stupid, liquored-up pirate. "I did no such thing!" Hands on hips, Regina ordered, "Put that sword away, you fool. You're going to hurt someone, probably yourself. You're drunk, Hook."

"Aye, I am. And I do intend to hurt someone. You. I am going to finally stick the queen with my blade."

Regina blinked several times before she shrugged and thought she had tried to talk some sense into him. Now she would have the distinct pleasure in kicking his ass. She unbuttoned her shirt cuffs and started rolling her sleeves up.

"You are going to _die _for what you've taken from me, Regina."

Regina's short burst of laughter was involuntary. "Yeah, okay," she quipped sarcastically.

"You've taken her from me!"

"So you've said. And I am still unsure of what you're blubbering about." Was he going to cry, Regina asked herself? He was so pathetic all of a sudden.

"Emma. She loves you and not me." That got Regina's attention like nothing else could. Her jaw hung heavily and she began to shake her head. "Yes, she does! She _told _me!" Regina spied Ruby who was nearly ducking fully behind the counter, but she didn't seem surprised by Hook's revelation, just scared for the diner's furniture.

"Hook…"

"She _dumped_ me. For _you_. Told me that she had felt this way all along but hadn't realized it until now. Damn you, Regina!"

Regina's mind reeled at this news. Emma was in love with her? Could it be true? If it was, Regina thought suddenly, a smile blossoming on her face, this just turned out to be her lucky day. Still incredulous though, she began to shake her head to try and wrap her mind around it. Hook misunderstood the motion for denial and became furious and his voice thundered across the empty restaurant.

"IT'S TRUE!" He pointed his sword directly at her menacingly. "I WAS THERE! She ripped my heart out. Said she didn't love me and that we weren't right. That she loves you. 'I love Regina', she says. And I told her, I said, of _course_ she loves you. I mean you share a son after all. I've seen you two together. Seen how you two work together. Seen the way you look at each other. I know she loves you." He swayed a little and blinked his eyes open to see clearer. Regina thought he must have spent the late afternoon drinking his sorrows away. The scent of rum was heavy in the air now that she thought of it. "But 'No', she says. Emma says, 'No, I'm _in_ love with her. I want to be with her, Killian. Like you want me to be with you. I'm sorry, but it's Regina that I love. And I am her happy ending', she says to me. I gave my ship up for her."

Regina stood motionless and in utter shock. Emma thought she was her happy ending! Emma loved her!

"Imagine that! _My_ happy ending thinks she's _your _happy ending!" Hook threw a malicious glance her way. "Well, I am not giving her up without a fight!" He charged at Regina but because he was drunk, his movements were slow, and Regina easily dodged his swinging sword. Still, having a weapon brandished at her, awakened old impulses and pissed her off. Opening her hand, a giant clump of fire emerged. She looked at Ruby, whose eyes goggled and Regina remembered the young waitress' request. With an eye roll, she extinguished the flame and with a flick of her wrist, Hook fell forward in an unconscious heap.

She lightly kicked him and when he did not move, she bent forward and retrieved his sword, taking it to the counter, where Ruby now stood. "Thank you, Regina, for not setting the place on fire."

Regina placed the sword on the counter, "Hide this. Don't let him have it." Ruby looked to Hook lying on the floor.

"Is he dead?" Then a loud snore sounded.

"No, just sleeping." Regina walked over to her suit jacket and slipped it on. "Miss Lucas. I was wondering if you could watch my food and things. I will be back to collect them shortly."

She was nearly outside the door when Ruby shouted, "She's not at the office or home. She said earlier that she was going to the library."

"Thank you."

[X]

With purpose, Regina swung the door to the library wide open and stepped inside. It was nearly empty and almost closing time. Belle stood behind the counter and as soon as she saw Regina, she pointed and said, "Magical Reference section."

"Thank you."

Regina strutted passed with the most urgent of intentions. There was a swagger to her step and a sway to her hips. When she found Emma between the book shelves bending over to search titles on the lower shelf, she cleared her throat, grabbing Emma's attention immediately.

"Regina!" Emma's green eyes widened in surprise and her lips parted slightly as she perused Regina's stance up and down. It was funny to the mayor now that she had noticed the sheriff give her that look before, but it never had any meaning… until now. The corners of Regina's pout tilted upward and her eyes glittered indecently. Oh yes, Regina thought. This was long overdue.

The brunette pulled at the cuffs of her jacket, as if in preparation of something, and sauntered slowly in a predatory manner toward the blonde who, with a book in her hand started to slowly back up as if sensing the intensity of the moment. Regina, arms at her sides, flexed her fingers, anxious to get her hands on the Sheriff.

Regina's eyes sparkled the closer she got, and raising a hand at the same time Emma's breath caught, Regina placed the flat of her palm against the blonde's chest and pushed firmly. Emma surprisingly realized that she had backed up nearly to the wall and was now leaning against it with the older woman close, almost flush against her. Their lips were so close.

"Tell me it's true." A simple remark from Regina had Emma shaking with need; a need to confess. Of course, she knew what Regina was talking about. The woman had obviously discovered what everyone else was gossiping about for hours.

"Yes. It's true."

In the next instant Regina's pliant, hot lips were on hers, demanding everything from her. _Holy crap!_ Emma had never been kissed like _this._

The Mayor moved her lips seductively slow over Emma's, reveling in the feel and the scent of her. Emma's breath invaded her senses and the savior's moan triggered wanton desire. The queen hadn't even started using her tongue yet because she was preoccupied with the feel of the woman in front of her. The hand that had pushed Miss Swan against the wall slipped around her waist and to her lower back where she pulled the woman against her as she started to nip and play with Emma's lips, adding gentle sucks here and there. The sound of lips lightly smacking and sucking and abnormal breathing took over their little corner of the library.

Emma was so distracted with Regina's mouth that she forgot the book she was holding, and it fell from her grasp, landing smartly on her foot. She opened her mouth to whimper at the pain and Regina's tongue invaded, her offended foot slipping her mind entirely. She licked Regina's tongue greedily and brought her hands to Regina's back pulling her in tighter. Regina had one hand wrapped around Emma and the other on the library wall beside her head, but that hand moved to cup the savior's bottom making the blonde pleasurably sob into the older woman's mouth.

"Um… attention." Belle's accent came on over the library's loud speaker. "We're… um… closing in a few minutes, so you two should… um… yes, well… we're closing."

Emma chuckled against Regina's mouth. "Poor Belle." Regina smiled and caressed her cheek.

"You should have come to me, Emma, right after, you should have come to me."

"And said what, Regina? That I just broke up with Hook because I love you."

"Yes," Regina nodded and arched her eyebrows.

"But I wasn't sure you felt the same. I'm still not entirely sure _what_ you feel," the younger woman hinted, eyeing Regina's face.

"Did I not make it clear just now?"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "That kiss was ALL kinds of hot, but you could make it clearer, yes."

Regina grinned at her. "I love you too, Emma. Now, let's go and I will make sure you know _clearly_ of what my feelings and intentions are." Regina took her hand and started leading her out of the section. They passed Belle who watched as Regina assertively trailed a very happy looking Emma behind her.

"Oh! I left a book on the floor…"

"I got it," Belle reassured knowingly.

"Goodnight Belle," Regina said as Belle followed them to the door and locked up after them. She watched through the door window as they walked off hand in hand.

"It's about bloody time," exclaimed the librarian.

_Pushing Emma__ JuiceCupSwanQueen 7_

_April 2015_


End file.
